


LIE TO ME

by amrtrrs



Series: STRAY BOYZ TECHNOLOGY [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, fluff if you squint, sunhak, sunwoo :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: Haknyeon looks so beautiful.Now, I wish we never met'Cause you're too hard to forget





	LIE TO ME

Haknyeon looks so beautiful.

He has a pink silk polo on that curved perfectly around him. His eyes are painted a stunning smokey blend of purple and black. He's breathtaking. He'd always been. Sunwoo knows. He's a night star, and in that moment, Sunwoo has never seen him brighter.

A smile tugs on Haknyeon's lips as the boy that sits in front of him takes his hands in his. He calls him beautiful. Haknyeon simply shakes his head before looking down, a warmth prickling the skin of his face. He looks so happy. He  _is_  so happy. This was everything his heart could ever want.

His phone rings in his pocket, but he's too caught up in the moment to check it. He's too caught up staring at the bright brown orbs staring right back into his. Nothing else exists, nothing else matters. Just them.

_They were perfect together: Sunwoo and Haknyeon. It was them against the world. No one could stop them._

_Sunwoo was studying up to become an architect, and Haknyeon was aspiring to be an interior designer. Everything between them just aligned so well together. Their dreams, their beliefs, their morals, their hands._

_On their first anniversary, Sunwoo took them out to go hiking. Haknyeon had never been one to like anything physical. He preferred staying by the bleachers, loudly cheering for his boyfriend during his soccer games. He was happy with that. So, when Sunwoo told him they'd be hiking, he wasn't all too ecstatic, but that look on Sunwoo's face, he just couldn't say no._

_The car ride was filled with smiles, laughs and innocent kisses. They took turns controlling the stereo, but when it was Sunwoo's turn, he made sure it was a song Haknyeon would like too._

_Sunwoo's heart flipped, tossed and turned. Haknyeon's hair whipping with the fresh air of the open road, his unfaltering smile and giggles, he was Sunwoo's everything. He couldn't help stealing glances over his side, but he'd get a slap on his arm whenever he got caught, the older boy reminding him to keep his eyes on the road._

_"But you're so beautiful"_

_"I know, but I'd be more beautiful alive."_

_Haknyeon smiled, resting his head on Sunwoo's shoulder, stealing fluttery kisses on his jaw. They interlocked their fingers, never daring to let go._

_They arrived at the mountain just a little past 9 in the morning, which was the usual time they woke up on weekends, but not today. Today was special. The hike, as Haknyeon expected it, was long and tiring. It was filled with sweat, bugs, dirt, and mud... but maybe getting to hold Sunwoo's hand made it all worth it. They reached the peak just in time for lunch. Sunwoo had prepared them all kinds of food. Though honestly, Haknyeon wasn't so confident in his boyfriend's cooking abilities. He had always been the one to cook between them, but he was subtly impressed with the spread Sunwoo had laid out._

_The view from where they were was magnificent, and he'd hate to admit it, but Haknyeon would climb this damn mountain everyday just to see this. He'd climb everyday just to hear the birds, feel the grass, smell the flowers, and fill his lungs with the sweetest breaths of fresh air he's ever had._

_"This is perfect." Haknyeon said before taking another bite of chicken._

_"I'm glad you like it." Sunwoo smiled, content. And honestly, relieved. He didn't think Haknyeon would like it as much as he does._

_"Can we do this every year?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because there's still a whole world full of places I wanna take you."_

_"You and I?"_

_"And a plane ticket."_

_"Deal."_

_After eating, and cleaning up, they simply laid on the blanket holding each other a little bit tighter every hour, taking in the scenery and the mountains. No phones, no distractions, just each other. Not too long later, the sun began to set, and Haknyeon bolts up, almost hitting Sunwoo._

_"Sorry."_

_"It's alright." Sunwoo says, slowly getting up to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's temple._

_"Wow."_

_"I know."_

_"This is the second most beautiful sunset I've ever seen."_

_"When was the first?"_

_"Every night..." Haknyeon replied, turning his head to look at Sunwoo. "...right before you go to bed."_

_Their days went on like this. Everyday was a new adventure. Everyday was another chapter they'd close with a happy ending. They finished off each night sharing chaste kisses and cuddles. Sure it sounds sappy, but they liked it that way. They were happy that way. Sunwoo was happy knowing everyday he'd wake up and love and be loved._

**So, you can imagine how devastated he was when that ended 6 years later.**

You can imagine how painful it was to see  _him_  sitting with someone else in their favorite cafe, wearing the exact same silk polo he did on their last date, when Haknyeon decided to end things, this time his make up still intact, and not running down his cheeks. Haknyeon had cried so much that night, but Sunwoo didn't.

Sunwoo didn't shed even one tear. It hurt. It hurt so much. His heart felt like it was being torn in two, but there were no tears. They refused to come out. He found it funny that Haknyeon was the one to cry, when he was the one to leave.

It's been a couple of months now, but that still doesn't make up for 6 years. It still hurts just as much as before. The thought of Haknyeon still kept him up every night. In a fit of anger—maybe sadness, because Sunwoo could never get angry at Haknyeon—and maybe pitiful desperation, he pulled out his phone. He knew this wasn't right, but nothing made sense to him in that moment. Seeing the love of his life holding hands with someone else, as he watched outside the cafe's large window, and what would've been their engagement ring still strung around his neck, it was enough. It was enough to push him over the edge.

DON'T TEXT: I miss you, Hak  
DON'T TEXT: Please, I'd do anything for you to take me back  
DON'T TEXT: I know the answer to this, but please just lie to me  
DON'T TEXT: •••  
Me: I love you  
DON'T TEXT:  
DON'T TEXT: Thank you

_Now, I wish we never met_   
_'Cause you're too hard to forget_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!


End file.
